¡Conquistando a la kunoichi, dattebayo!
by Manzana Yamanaka
Summary: Terminada la guerra contra Madara, las cosas vuelven de a poco a la normalidad en Konoha. Sasuke ha vuelto a su hogar, lo que genera ¡el ansiado despertar de sus hormonas! Como sabe poco y nada del amor, le pedirá ayuda a Naruto -¿gran error?- para ganarse el corazón de Sakura, generando una seguidilla de líos y enredadas situaciones. ¿Perecerá en el olvido el clan Uchiha?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría del genio Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

¡Conquistando a la kunoichi, dattebayo!

Capítulo I

¡Después de todo tengo hormonas!

Bajo la prematura sombra de unos árboles, plantados firmemente en la fértil y verde tierra del campo de entrenamiento, descansaba Sasuke Uchiha, luego de finalizar una larga y extenuante sesión de ejercicios. Debía mejorar su nivel si quería postular a ser un Anbu y obtener los mejores resultados. Aunque, para ser sinceros, el pertenecer a uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea tenía sus ventajas.

Su mente, que nunca podía estar ociosa, se dedicaba a examinar a detalle los curiosos y extraños sentimientos que surgieron a su regreso a Konoha, a su hogar; luego de andar errante tanto tiempo, sin un lugar fijo, solo y lejos de los recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, que eran la principal causa de su huida.

A pesar de ya haber vuelto hace un mes, apenas terminada la guerra, todavía algunos aldeanos lo miraban recelosos cuando paseaba por los alrededores o cuando ayudaba en la reconstrucción de algunos edificios dañados. Francamente, ese hecho le molestaba. Era incómodo que lo vigilaran de esa forma. Como si al menor descuido de su parte, el único sobreviviente del clan más problemático de la aldea fuera a arrojarse nuevamente a los brazos de la oscuridad. En pocas ocasiones lograban intimidarlo, haciéndolo sentir morbosamente culpable cuando lo comparaban con el ya fallecido Madara; pero, por lo general, se las apañaba perfectamente para convertir las acusaciones en nada.

_-Pasado es pasado- _le había dicho Naruto, cuando él le había preguntado si creía que Tsunade pondría algún inconveniente a la posibilidad de volver con ellos. Y especialmente, aunque eso nunca se le ocurrió mencionarlo, con ella.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la hierba, que le acarició los brazos, provocándole suaves cosquillas. Observó, momentáneamente distraído, cómo la luz atravesaba rauda las hojas, generando que se tornaran de una tonalidad jade.

Jade.

Aquella palabra flotó en sus pensamientos y se instaló en ellos con fuerza trayendo una seguidilla de recuerdos consigo. Últimamente, rememoraba mucho su pasado, buscando los errores que cometió y que la hirieron, con el fin de no repetirlos jamás. Siempre la tomó en menos, la menosprecio, y todo por considerarla una molestia. ¿Por qué? ¿En qué rayos pensaba en aquel entonces que no supo valorar su bondad?

En todas las ocasiones en las que intentó disculparse no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, aquellas que expresaran su verdadero sentir, por lo que dejaba el tema flotando, a la espera de que venciera ese sentimiento indefinido que le impedía hablar con claridad. También solía sonrojarse; cuando eso ocurría desviaba el rostro para que ella no pudiese evidenciar su sonrojo y le hablaba de cualquier otra nimiedad que le cruzara por la cabeza.

Pensó, entonces, en todas las pruebas de amor que ella demostró a lo largo de los años, pequeños detalles que significaron mucho para su maltrecho corazón. Se convenció de que, siempre y cuando fuese sincero, no importarían las palabras que ocupara para expresarse. Sakura sabría apreciarlas en su forma tan singular de quererlo.

-Sakura- susurró, paladeando cada una de las letras que formaban aquel preciado nombre.

De pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escuchó una grácil risa. De ella, que pareció haber sido invocada por el viento y sus más profundos deseos.

Se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor, buscando con desesperación un buen escondite. Ya metido de cabeza en un tupido arbusto, escuchó como unos pasos de acercaban a su posición, deteniéndose a escasos metros. Con cuidado de no ser visto, movió unas ramitas hasta que sus ojos pudieron captar el exterior con claridad.

-¡Muchas gracias por venir a entrenar conmigo, Sakura-chan!- exclamó Lee, al tiempo que arrojaba lejos de sus tobillos los pesos, que cayeron con estrépito y levantaron una gran nube de polvo. -¡Espero que tu llama de la juventud sea tan inextinguible como la mía!- unas flamitas de un prendido color naranja se asentaron en sus pupilas naturalmente oscuras, cuando sonrió igual que su enérgico maestro.

Sasuke pudo apreciar una perlada gota de sudor que resbaló por la sien de Sakura. Se desconcertó al verla reír ante las ocurrencias del chico, ya que en otros tiempos probablemente aquello la habría sacado de quicio.

Esto le hizo recapacitar en que ella había cambiado mucho desde su partida, que ya no era la niña chillona y atolondrada que él conocía de los inicios del equipo siete, si no, una mujer madura e independiente, capaz de todo cuánto se proponía. Aquello le hizo sentir orgulloso de una forma extraña y desconocida.

Se prometió que volvería a conocerla tan bien como a la palma de su mano. Y que la amaría tanto como pudiera, compensándola por todo mal que realizó en su contra.

Lee procedió a explicar detalladamente en lo que consistiría el entrenamiento ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha. Una vez hubo terminado, se alejó de un salto de ella, adoptando una actitud defensiva que ella no se molestó en imitar.

Sakura ajustó con ímpetu los guantes a sus muñecas, con el fin de que no dificultaran su tarea de golpear, pero que al mismo tiempo protegieran sus manos. Apenas esta labor estuvo terminada atacó, de forma brutal y destructiva al más puro estilo de la quinta Hokage.

Sasuke se sentó de piernas cruzadas, enderezándose, ya que la pelea había llamado su atención, enfocando todos sus sentidos en la muchacha. Observaba sus técnicas con ayuda de su sharingan y las memorizaba. Quizás, en un futuro no muy lejano, podría entrenar con ella.

En ese momento, Lee se movió a una velocidad abismal a uno de los costados de la ninja médico, apresurándose en acertar un preciso puñetazo en su vientre. Sin embargo, aquel movimiento no llegó a su objetivo y se estrelló en la rugosa madera del tronco de reemplazo. El ninja abrió sus ojos, pues no se lo había esperado venir, y fue mandado directamente a comer tierra de una patada en la espalda. Sin poder ni querer evitarlo, el moreno sonrió, orgulloso por los maravillosos progresos de Sakura.

Las horas se alargaron prontamente, no exentas de una extraña vertiginosidad, mientras observaba cómo los jóvenes se daban golpes en una lucha bastante igualada. Cuando finalizaron, el sol estaba en su cenit y el calor podía sentirse como un manto pesado en el ambiente, provocando que a los presentes les descendieran gotitas de sudor por las mejillas.

-¡Oh, Sakura-chan, eres genial! No me cabe ninguna duda de que en realidad eres una de las legendarias sannin- exclamó Lee, acercándose a Sakura para felicitarla. Ella se sonrojó levemente por sus alabanzas, pues todavía no estaba acostumbrada a que la felicitaran por su pertenencia a los más fuertes de Konoha.

-No es para tanto, Lee-kun- murmuró, desviando la mirada a la lejanía de un modo un tanto melancólico, como si recordara algo delicado.

Sin embargo, el muchacho no se percató de ésto y siguió hablando en el mismo tono alegre: -¡Por supuesto que sí! Eres una de las mujeres más increíbles que he conocido- puso una de sus manos frente a su boca y se acercó al oído de Sakura, susurrándole a su cabello. –Incluso me atrevería a decir que eres más fuerte que Lady Tsunade. Pero no le digas que yo he siquiera pensado eso. ¡Estoy en la primavera de mi vida como para morir aún!- entonces, inesperadamente la alzó en brazos, levantándola en el aire y ocasionando que riera.

Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar gruñir y seguir pasando desapercibido. Aun así, Sakura clavó sus ojos fijamente en el arbusto, y él estuvo seguro de que vio algo por la manera en que se concentró en observar las hojas. Tendría que improvisar.

Se levantó perezosamente, con los ojos cerrados y la mano en la nuca, revolviendo rápidamente un poco su cabello para dar la impresión de haber estado durmiendo. Para darle el toque maestro bostezó. Funcionó.

Sakura lo observó con el corazón dando un brinco doloroso en su pecho, absolutamente absorta en la figura masculina que estaba tan solo a unos metros de ella, pero que, como siempre, se sentía lejana e inalcanzable. Aquello la hizo sentir triste, igual que otras veces, noches en las cuales no podía dormir imaginando que decidía abandonarla otra vez. Aunque si era sincera consigo misma sabía que nunca le prometió nada. Fue su culpa hacerse ilusiones y enamorarse de él de la forma en que lo estaba.

En el momento en que los recuerdos pugnaban por salir a flote en su memoria, él levantó los párpados, volviéndola a la realidad con una fuerza chocante. Se contemplaron fijamente, sin ningún tapujo, reconociéndose a través de los latidos que iban al mismo ritmo dentro de sus pechos.

-¡Sasuke-kun, me alegra verte!- exclamó Lee, levantando una mano a modo de saludo.

_-¡Waa, shannaro!- _exclamó la enfurecida "Inner Sakura" al ver interrumpido el trance de miradas que la hizo sentir tan emocionada. A pesar de sus pensamientos, su cara se mostraba fresca y serena, como si en realidad estuviera cómoda con ambos ahí.

-Hola- respondió el aludido, lacónico como era costumbre.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la muchacha, esperando no sonar demasiado entrometida. ¿Esas eran cosas que preguntaría una amiga, no? Y ellos eran amigos.

El moreno se cruzó de brazos y recargó su peso en un pie, mordiéndose discretamente el interior de la mejilla mientras calibraba una mentira que responderle a Sakura. No pensaba decirle que la había estado prácticamente acosando toda la tarde, por supuesto. –Me levanté temprano a entrenar. Pienso dar los exámenes Anbu- dijo sinceramente, lo que fue mejor todavía. –Cuando terminé, decidí descansar un par de horas, y supongo que me dormí, porque lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente fue de un de felicitarte, Sakura, has mejorado demasiado-. No fue necesario especificar desde cuándo lo había dicho. Ambos evitaban el espinoso tema de la partida del muchacho.

La chica agradeció el ya haber estado sonrojada por la actividad física, ya que de lo contrario el subidón de sangre a sus mejillas habría sido sospechoso. Se sintió ligeramente mareada, pero debía apresurarse a responder, por lo que hizo esfuerzos sobre humanos en concentrarse.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Todo fue gracias a la ayuda de Lady Tsunade- murmuró sin ninguna inflexión en el tono de su voz que denotara nerviosismo.

_-¡Bien, shannaro!- _la figura que representaba su verdadera y agresiva personalidad comenzó a bailar, elevando los brazos por el júbilo y contorneando graciosamente las caderas de un lado al otro. ¡No había tartamudeado!_ - ¡Las hermosas frentonas mandan!-._

-Es verdad, Sakura-chan es grandiosa.- afirmó Lee –Tanto que me ha dado una paliza- soltó una risilla y suspiró, rascándose un tanto avergonzado la nuca. -¿No te gustaría venir a comer con nosotros, Sasuke-kun? Muero de hambre-

Sakura levantó la vista expectante, sintiendo un revoltijo de nervios en el estómago. Revoltijo que desapareció apenas vio al muchacho negar suavemente con la cabeza, provocando que uno de los oscuros mechones de su cabello se posara sobre su ojo. Eso logró que tuviese unas ganas locas de llevar su mano y retirarlo con delicadeza. Frunció el ceño por una brevísima fracción de segundo cuando esa idea paso fugaz por su mente.

-Discúlpenme, pero quedé de ir a almorzar con Naruto. Creo que quiere hablarme de algo. Ya me va a chillar bastante por llegar tarde- se excusó, usando al cabeza hueca que tenía por amigo para salirse por la tangente. –Nos vemos luego-

-Claro- murmuró la chica, antes de voltearse con Lee y comenzar a prestarle atención, un tanto descorazonada por la ausencia de Sasuke, quien ya empleaba la retirada hacia la casa del rubio.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Desde principios de año la idea de este fic me andaba rondando por la cabeza, pero no me había atrevido a publicarlo. No tenía una idea muy clara de cómo continuarlo en ese entonces, sin embargo, después de meditarlo unos meses, ya sé más o menos hacia dónde encaminarlo.

Todo gracias a los consejos de MeryAnne en su perfil de fanfiction.

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, y que eso sea a máximo plazo cada dos semanas. Si me atraso, por favor no me linchen xD Ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero en una semana vuelvo a clases y a veces los profes pueden ser cabrones a la hora de fijar la fecha de las pruebas. JURO QUE PARECE QUE TODOS SE PONEN DE fin, espero que les haya gustado ésto. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo y gracias también por leer estas palabras. Me gustaría -cómo no- que dejaran un review para conocer su opinión.

Besos, Manzana.


	2. ¡El Jinch ûriki hará de Cupido, ttebayo

Capítulo II

¡El Jinch ûriki hará de Cupido, ´ttebayo!

Con paso decidido, mirada erguida y manos metidas en las profundidades de los pantalones de entrenamiento, Sasuke caminaba entre los aldeanos como una sombra fugaz con dirección a Ichiraku's, donde bien era sabido que Naruto depositaba más de la mitad de sus ingresos como ninja.

Al estar frente al local, levantó con ímpetu la ligera persiana de madera, recibiendo la amistosa sonrisa de Ayame y la huraña mirada de otro cliente cuando el viento que levantó se le coló molestamente por la espalda. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno del cabeza de chorlito que con tanta desesperación buscaba.

-Buenas tardes, Uchiha-sama- dijo la vendedora con una cortés inclinación de cabeza, buscando con la mirada un menú para el recién llegado. -¿Qué desea? La oferta de hoy es el ramen de carne de cerdo y verduras. Puede, además, agregarle más verduras si así lo desea-. Mientras hablaba le dio la espalda al muchacho y depositó con la destreza adquirida a base de práctica un plato humeante de la comida frente al hombre mientras se estiraba a buscarle unos palillos para que comiera.

-Nada, gracias.- respondió precipitadamente. Había visto tantas veces comer ese platillo a Naruto con la boca abierta que la idea no resultaba de lo más tentadora. Carraspeó, intentando alejar la perturbadora imagen de su mente y agregó con voz más clara: -Estoy buscando a Naruto. ¿Lo han visto?-

La atmósfera del lugar cambió, volviéndose repentinamente sombría y triste. Levantó una oscura ceja con curiosidad. ¿Habría estafado el rubio a esta gente?

-¡Oh, no, Ayame!- exclamó Teuchi con desesperación, despegando su atención de los fideos y mirando a su hija con pavor. -¡Ni siquiera Uchiha- sama sabe dónde está Naruto! De seguro ha muerto en alguna misión…-

Se vio acallado cuando la muchacha apareció con un aura aterradora detrás de él, y con un eficiente movimiento del brazo dejó caer un pesado cucharón de madera sobre la cabeza del desprevenido hombre, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacerse un lado o cubrirse del golpe.

-¡Cállate, papá!- exclamó, furiosa, meneando el cucharón de un lado a otro, poniendo nervioso al aludido. -¡No llames a las malas vibras, que si se muere Naruto quedamos en la calle! ¿Dónde conseguiríamos a alguien tan tragón en kilómetros a la redonda?-

Una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente al moreno al ver la escena. Con toda la calma del mundo, procurando no llamar la atención de los vendedores, comenzó a retroceder hasta salir cuidadosamente de la tienda. Prosiguió con su camino. ¿Dónde podía estar metido Naruto? Descartó rápidamente unas opciones, y como único resultado vislumbró su departamento. Era, de todas formas, lo más probable.

El edificio en el que su amigo vivía se encontraba algo apartado del centro de la aldea, específicamente al norte de ésta. Subió las escaleras de metal de dos en dos, apresurándose y haciendo chirriar cada escalón hasta llegar al último piso. La fachada algo rústica de color crema con rayones verdes estaba considerablemente más limpia que cuando eran niños; todo era obra y responsabilidad de Hinata Hyûga, quien desde el término de la guerra era oficialmente la novia del héroe.

Avanzó por el pasillo de entrada y quedó cara a cara con la madera de la puerta.

¡Si hasta Naruto había tenido más bolas para declararse que él! Eso era humillante, realmente humillante y poco digno de un Uchiha.

Suspiró, enderezando sus hombros caídos y llamó con tres secos golpes a la puerta. Escuchó la voz de Naruto chillando algo y luego otro ruido que sonó más bien parecido a un porrazo. Extrañamente, aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que no tenía un plan; estaba metiéndose al reconocido manicomio Uzumaki solo con unos celos endemoniados y una pregunta molesta carcomiéndole la cabeza.

Miró hacia ambos lados, sopesando unos segundos la alternativa de irse rápidamente de ahí hasta tener más o menos una idea de lo que iba a decir. Sin embargo, justo en aquel odioso momento, la puerta se abrió. En el umbral apareció Hinata, observándolo con aquellos ojos perlados llenos de curiosidad.

-Hola- saludó el chico escuetamente, revolviéndose incómodo en su lugar.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun- respondió ella, moviéndose para que él pudiera entrar. –Pasa, no te quedes ahí. Estoy segura que Naruto-kun se pondrá muy feliz de verte-

El chico asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y obedeció en silencio. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para la observadora chica que, enarcando sin percatarse una ceja, se preguntó que sucedía para que Sasuke tuviera algo más de expresión en el rostro en su presencia.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Naruto en un silencio que no los incomodó mucho al ser ambos más bien callados. Sasuke observó todo con atención; no tenía muchos recuerdos de ese lugar, pero de alguna forma le resultaba conocido y reconfortante; tal como la calidez que solía desprender siempre su amigo. Era bastante espaciosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color verde crema; sobre éstas, cerca de la cabecera de la cama, había un cartel de ramen junto a una ventana con persianas. El muchacho esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo. Típico de Naruto.

Hinata sacó de un armario ubicado al lado izquierdo de la habitación un tapete de color verde, que prosiguió a estirar frente a una mesa redonda y pequeña, aledaña a una estrecha cama cubierta por una colcha con dibujitos de remolinos amarillos. Le indicó con un movimiento de su muñeca que tomara asiento y así lo hizo, nuevamente sin ninguna mirada desdeñosa por tener que recibir una orden de alguien más.

Eso terminó de inquietar a la muchacha. Se sentó frente a él y lo contempló sin tapujos, intentando no cohibirse de la mirada huraña.

-¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun? Te noto algo… preocupado- preguntó, con sincera curiosidad. El aludido le frunció el ceño, sin saber qué contestar o cómo evadir aquella interrogante tan directa.

-¿Quién era, Hinata?- canturreó Naruto en ese instante, entrando a la habitación el rubio cabello húmedo y la ropa de dormir entre los brazos. Su atención se vio atraída en seguida por la presencia de su amigo, por lo que el rostro se le iluminó con una radiante sonrisa.

Tiró la ropa por los aires, sin importarle dónde fuera a caer, y se arrojó al desprevenido Sasuke, echándole los brazos al cuello.

-¡Teme, te he extrañado tanto, 'ttebayo!- exclamó, restregando su mejilla contra la del moreno de forma empalagosa.

Una gota de sudor descendió por la sien de Hinata, quien procedió a cubrirse el rostro con la mano.

-¡Sácate de encima, dobe!- forcejeando por liberarse de tan intrincado abrazo, Sasuke golpeó al rubio en el rostro sin demasiada fuerza como para herirlo en serio, pero sí con la necesaria para que éste se pusiera a berrear con toda la fuerza de sus desarrollados pulmones.

-¡Ay, ay, ay, mi naricita!- gimoteó, restregándola con cuidado. Se alejó de su amigo en dirección a Hinata, con los ojitos anegados en lágrimas y un pucherito en los labios. -¡Me duele mi naricita!-

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y le tendió los brazos para que terminara de llegar a su lado. Una vez allí, luego de lloriquear otro tanto, se quedó desparramado en el suelo junto a la muchacha.

Sasuke se recriminaba con creciente histeria que jamás debió haber recurrido a Naruto para un consejo de aquella índole. ¡Era como hablarle a un mocoso con pañales! Dudaba que en realidad fuera a serle de gran ayuda, pero lamentablemente no tenía a quien más recurrir.

Además de Sakura, claro.

-Entonces, teme- prosiguió el Jinchûriki del Nueve Colas, desistiendo momentáneamente de sus payasadas y sentándose erguidamente. Juntó sus manos bajo la barbilla en una planificada pose intelectual, apoyando los codos sobre la lisa superficie de madera. -¿Cuáles son los "servicios" que requieres de mi persona? Dudo que hayas decidido dejarte caer por aquí solo para ver mi bello semblante si no te gustan las bienvenidas cariñosas, 'ttebayo- una sonrisa burlona se le extendió por las comisuras de los labios mientras levantaba las cejas repetidamente con aire insinuante.

Sasuke bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. –No lo digas en ese tono, dobe. No necesito ningún tipo de "servicios" de tu parte. Asqueroso depravado, para eso tienes novia. Estoy seguro de que esas mañas las aprendiste de Jiraiya-.

Naruto llevó las manos a los oídos de Hinata, obstruyéndolos por sobre la cascada de cabello negro azulado que caía recto por sobre sus hombros. Su rostro, normalmente pálido, estaba ahora rebosante de color ante las insinuaciones del chico que tenía frente a ella.

-¡No digas cosas sucias frente a esta alma tan pura!- exclamó, abrazando protectoramente a su novia. –A veces me pregunto si en realidad Kakashi-sensei te prefería a ti de niños porque sabía que ibas a ser un pervertido igualito a él, 'ttebayo. ¿Me vas a decir acaso que Orochimaru no te mostró sus encantos?-.

-¡Ja!- respondió con arrogancia, mirándolo con la superioridad innata de su clan. –Kakashi siempre me ha preferido a mí porque sabe que no soy un inútil retrasado como tú- suspiró, ignorando el torrente de insultos que salió a una velocidad increíble de la boca del rubio.

A medida de que las palabras fluían, una vena cada vez más grande crecía en la frente del moreno, que a todas luces empezaba a perder la paciencia. Mentalmente, se debatía entre estar nuevamente en el libro del Bingo como criminal clase S por matar a aquel fastidioso muchacho y vivir huyendo de una ciudad a otra, o simplemente dejarlo inconsciente para que cerrara la maldita boca de una vez por todas y evitarle el trauma a Hinata.

Ella, todavía sonrojada, se levantó del regazo de Naruto y salió a paso corto de la habitación. –Cre…creo que los dejaré hablar a solas- murmuró.

Ambos muchachos aguzaron el oído para percibir que la chica llegara sana y salva a la sala de estar. Cuando eso sucedió, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Vamos, Sasuke- urgió Naruto, resoplando aire. No entendía por qué no soltaba lo que lo acongojaba y ya. -¿Me vas a decir para lo que has venido? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dattebayo-.

El aludido achicó los ojos, llenó imperceptiblemente sus pulmones de mucho aire y exhaló, tratando de reunir fuerzas para admitir aquello que lo tenía inquieto desde hace minutos. Se sonrojó levemente al momento en el que se decidió a hablar –cosa que no fue pasada por alto por su interlocutor debido a la palidez del semblante- ,preguntándose nuevamente por qué mierda había recurrido a Naruto en primer lugar, en vez de a cualquier otro.

-Es que yo...- tragó el nudo invisible de su garganta y tomó aire para soltar aquello lo más rápido posible –veníaapedirtequemedijerassisabíassiSakuraestásaliendoconLee-

-¿Qué idioma te piensas que hablo yo, dattebayo? ¡No entendí nada!- parpadeó un patidifuso Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos, que de lo único que estuvo seguro de saber con exactitud era su nombre.

-Sakura,- masculló entre dientes, desviando la mirada al suelo y tornándose de un rosado más profundo -¿está saliendo con alguien?-

-¿Sakura-chan? ¿Saliendo?- repitió, llevándose un dedo a la barbilla para rascarla. Volvió la mirada al chico que seguía tal cual desde que soltó aquella frase tan enigmática. -¿Por qué rayos me preguntas eso a mí, teme? ¡Deberías preguntárselo a ella, dattebayo!-

-No puedo- respondió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso está enojada contigo?- la mente inocente del Jinchûriki no se imaginó jamás la verdadera razón del problema. -¡Venga ya, Sasuke! Sabes que Sakura-chan te adora, ´ttebayo-

-¡Me da vergüenza preguntarle eso precisamente a ella!- explotó, aliviado por poder purgar su interior. Nunca se le había salido una situación de las manos de aquella forma; evitaba dejarse llevar completamente por las emociones, y ahora estaba fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Naruto bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. -¡Ay, por todos los Kages! ¿Son amigos o no son amigos? ¡Es tan fácil como hablar conmigo! ¿O te habría dado vergüenza preguntarme por mis sentimientos hacia Hinata? ¿No, verdad? Pues para que entiendas lo que te quiero decir, te contaré desde cuándo comenzó todo con lujo de detalles. Quizás debería llamarla para que me ayudara si es que se me olvida algo, dattebayo.-

-¡No estoy enamorado de ti, grandísimo animal!- gruñó. Demasiado tarde, por la cara de shock del rubio, se percató de que había soltado la información vital a un volumen mayor del recomendado; el suficiente para que hasta Hinata, perdida en algún lugar de la casa, lo escuchara.

Naruto no podía emitir palabra. Sin despegar la vista del tomatito en carne y hueso en el cual se había transformado Sasuke, metió el meñique en su oído con el fin de comprobar si alguna mugre obstaculizaba el sentido. Al retirarlo, la uña salió totalmente limpiecita.

Su cerebro emprendió, entonces, la difícil labor de procesar la información. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras una zorruna sonrisa le estiró los labios. No obstante, cuando halló su voz, pareció que los demonios del infierno hubiesen encontrado la forma de salir de su prisión y atormentaran ahora a la humanidad.

-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES AQUÍ SI ESE ES EL CASO, SASUKE TEME?!- graznó. Se puso de pie y se acercó al moreno, tomándole del cuello de su camiseta y zamarreándolo para que entrase en razón. -¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR A LOS PIES DE SAKURA-CHAN, IMPLORÁNDOLE UNA MÍSERA OPORTUNIDAD A VER SI SE TE QUITA LA CARA DE ESTREÑIDO!-

-¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE GRITES DE ESTA FORMA, DOBE! ¡ESO YA LO SÉ!- contestó. Naruto se sorprendió un poco; no esperaba realmente librarse sin un buen porrazo después de soltarle semejante grito a su amigo. Comprendió tardíamente cómo acomplejaba la situación a la mente tan cuadrada de Sasuke.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y colocó sus manos en los hombros del otro muchacho, que descansaba la mirada en el suelo. Lentamente la levantó, consiguiendo apreciar la alentadora sonrisa de su amigo. Eso podía significar que no pasaba nada y todo sería un recuerdo bochornoso, o que definitivamente la había cagado. Se decantó por la segunda opción.

-¡No te preocupes, mi querido teme!- exclamó Naruto -¡Gracias a mi ayuda, conquistarás a la kunoichi, dattebayo!-.

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! No tengo una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para explicar mi tan prolongada ausencia, pero se las diré de todos modos. Por algún motivo extraño, mi word repentinamente dejó de funcionar, así que tuve que esperar a la oportunidad de tener acceso a otro computador con la ayuda de mi infalible amigo pendrive :3**

**Sumado a las actividades del colegio, que lamentablemente no son pocas, me tomó muchísimo más tiempo del calculado subir por fin el capítulo. Me alegro de haberlo hecho.**

**Retomando, les quería agradecer de todo corazón a todas las personas que han leído esta historia, y a ti que la estás leyendo esto en este preciso instante. También a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y a las chicas que me dejaron un review.**

**En particular a Pinky Queen y a Rou-san. A esta última, lamento haber dado la impresión de OCC de parte de Sasuke; intentaré remediarlo mostrándole con anticipación los escritos a mi parabatai para que me mate en caso de que vuelva a hacerlo.**

**Besos, y gracias nuevamente, Manzana.**


	3. Tácticas de ligoteo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la autoría del genio Masashi Kishimoto.

Capítulo III

Tácticas de ligoteo

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- vociferó Naruto, rodeando su boca con ambas manos a modo de bocina para que su voz se escuchara con más fuerza. -¡Kakashi-sensei, no te escondas, 'ttebayo!

Paseó entre los árboles, observándoles despreocupadamente mientras se estiraba y daba un gran bostezo. Quizás la vieja Tsunade lo había mandado a una misión y ese mocoso odioso de Konohamaru le estaba jugando una treta al decirle que había visto por esos lares a su maestro. Frunció los labios en un mohín al pensar en una venganza.

Muchos metros más allá del rubio, el buscado ninja copia descansaba cómodamente en una rama, escondida en la espesa copa de un árbol no muy alto. Escuchaba el eco de la voz de su alumno cada vez que éste chillaba su nombre; sin embargo, no tenía ninguna intención de dejar su lugar de descanso para ir en su encuentro. Entre sus manos sujetaba su muy preciada copia de "Icha Icha Paradise", la cual leía ávidamente, absorto entre las palabras que entretejían una cómica escena subida de tono. Condenado Jiraiya; había dejado la serie inconclusa, por lo que jamás sabría qué sucedió con tan adorados personajes que lo acompañaron desde su juventud. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en su ojito descubierto. ¿Quién entretendría sus noches ahora? A este paso iba a tener que fundar un antro con bailarinas exóticas. Lástima que Tsunade jamás se lo permitiría.

-¡Aquí estás!- de súbito, Naruto apareció frente a él, poniendo los brazos en jarras y observándole de una manera que le hizo parecerse mucho a su madre.

Kakashi le sonrió despreocupado. -¿Qué hay?- preguntó, retornando la vista al libro sin dignarse a prestarle ninguna atención al chico.

-¡Oye, no me ignores!- refunfuñó él, aleteando los brazos indignado. El brusco cambio de posición le hizo perder el equilibrio, por lo que pronto desapareció árbol abajo.

Una gota de sudor le resbaló al Jounin por la sien mientras hacia una mueca. Suspiró, meneando negativamente la cabeza.

_-No sé cómo así planea llegar a ser Hokage.-_ pensó; se estiró, desperezándose, y procedió a guardar el tan preciado libro en uno de los bolsillos de su siempre útil chaqueta. –_Definitivamente se parece a Kushina-sama; si no fuera clavadito a Minato-sensei, me atrevería a decir que no es su hijo._

De un salto llegó rápidamente junto al muchacho, que se sobaba con cuidado los chichones que le aparecieron en su cabeza.

-¿Me necesitas para algo, Naruto?- preguntó, con una enigmática sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

El chico lo miró ceñudo. Su lengua estaba a punto de soltarse a largar unos cuantos improperios, pero decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer si quería llevar a cabo su cometido era no ser desesperante con su maestro. Conocía su punto débil, por lo que, en caso de emergencia, tenía un par de buenos trucos bajo la manga.

Con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que se sentase frente a él. Procedió a mirarlo fija y seriamente, con el toque necesario de dulzura para tener un óptimo efecto persuativo. Kakashi parpadeó, impasible, preparándose psicológicamente para lo que se le venía encima.

-Necesito tu ayuda.- los hombros del adulto se hundieron levemente. -¡Es por una buena causa, dattebayo!- le temblaron los labios dramáticamente; luego, los convirtió en un amable pucherito que derritió el amable corazón del aludido.

-Te escucho.- dijo, finalmente, con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-¿Me presta su libro pervertido?

Kakashi le observó de hito en hito, buscando el chakra de un tercero en caso de que la situación fuera una broma. Porque tenía que serlo, ¿no? Sin embargo, y para su absoluto desconcierto, no había nada.

-¿De verdad piensas leer un libro por tu propia cuenta?- cuestionó, incrédulo. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron de puro terror al ver asentir al muchacho sin muchas ganas.

-Un ninja debe hacer lo que debe hacer, 'ttebayo.- respondió, solemne. Estaba decidido a juntar a sus amigos a como dé lugar; además, debido al carácter irascible de ambos, sería un entrenamiento ideal. Nada mejor que una misión de rango S para pasar el rato.

-Tu madre seguramente me mataría por esto.- suspiró, revolviéndose el pelo mientras se imaginaba siendo torturado por la mismísima Habanera Sangrienta el resto de la eternidad. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a Naruto; una sonrisilla que no auguraba nada bueno comenzó a estirarle las comisuras de los labios bajo la máscara.

-Quieres pasar a segunda base con Hinata, ¿verdad, picarón?- comentó, apenas aguantándose la risa al observar la cara de patidifuso de su alumno, que a medida de que enrojecía fue transformándose en una de indignación.

-¡Eres igual de pervertido que Ero-sennin, 'ttebayo!- exclamó, cruzándose tercamente de brazos. Apartó su sonrojadito rostro del campo visual de Kakashi y se dedicó a mascullar incoherentes frases respecto a sus maestros y a sus gustos bastante peculiares. Una de ellas atrapó especialmente la atención de tan entusiasta lector.

-¿Dices que sabes dónde Jiraiya pudo haber guardado sus escritos?- repitió, al borde del desmayo. ¡Todas aquellas palabras indecorosas que ningún ojo mortal había visto estaban guardadas esperándole! Naruto se giró lentamente a observarlo con fingida inocencia. Todo su magnífico plan estaba dando resultado.

-Así es, 'ttebayo.

La indecisión fue patente en el siempre sereno rostro de Kakashi. Confiarle el libro al Jinchûriki del Nueve Colas podría significar su absoluta perdición, destrucción, y toda acción que al caos involucrase. ¡Pero eran escritos inéditos! No podía renunciar fácilmente a ellos; eso no era digno de un fan de su calaña. Su mano tembló ligeramente cuando la llevó a la chaqueta, sujetó el libro y lo depósito con extremísimo cuidado en las manos de Naruto. Observaba el encuadernado con tristeza, pues tal vez sería la última vez que lo viera así de perfecto.

Mientras el muchacho se alejaba a toda prisa, quería estar lo más alejado posible en caso de que su maestro cambiara de opinión, Kakashi pensó con resolución:

_-Si le hace cualquier daño, por mínimo que sea, le meteré un chidori por el culo._

Y así se sintió mejor. Bajó del árbol y se fue en busca del sendero de la vida.

Naruto bizqueaba repetidas veces bajo la luz de la lámpara ubicada sobre la mesilla de noche, moviendo incrédulo los ojos de un lado para el otro a medida que avanzaba con tan instructiva lectura. Hinata lo observaba atentamente, con una mano apoyada en su mejilla; cualquier gesto del rubio, por horrible que fuera, ella lo hallaba adorable.

-¡Ugh!- exclamó él, dando un respingo. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz en una cómica muestra de perplejidad. -¡Esto solo puede salir de la mente de Ero-sennin, 'ttebayo!- suspiró, llevándose una mano al pecho. –Gracias a todos los Kages que jamás lo vi andando en las suyas. Mi pura mentecita no lo habría soportado.

Esto terminó por despertar la curiosidad de la chica. Ver a Naruto llegar feliz con un libro en la mano había sido particular; verlo leer por horas sin ni siquiera levantarse para comer algo había sido alarmante. Estaba segura que alguna idea en específico le rondaba por aquella loca cabeza.

Con una bandeja en la que se apoyaba una humeante porción gigante de ramen, la chica avanzó haciendo equilibrios. Se movió con sigilo para no desconcentrarlo. Una vez a su lado, se empinó ligeramente en las puntillas de los pies para poder distinguir con claridad las letras del encuadernado.

Casi dejó caer lo que con tanta facilidad sostenía en el momento en que terminó de leer aquella escena erótica, demasiado explícita. Su cara se encendió completamente, como si le hubiesen prendido fuego a sus mejillas; casi podía verse el vapor saliéndole de los poros. Dioses. ¿De verdad aquella postura podía realizarse? Se estremeció de pavor ante la perturbadora y compleja recreación de aquello en su mente.

Naruto, alertado por el súbito ruido, se giró lentamente, con la culpabilidad marcándole el semblante.

-¡Puedo explicar todo esto, dattebayo!- cerró el libro con asombroso cuidado y se puso de pie junto a su novia. En primera instancia, no fue capaz de desplazar sus claras orbes a las perladas de ella; así que contempló las pálidas muñecas femeninas, y los rígidos dedos que se aferraban aún a la bandeja. Con cuidado, los desenroscó y depositó el ramen en precario equilibrio sobre la cama; luego miró tímidamente a Hinata. –Es por una buena causa. Me gustaría poder explicártelo para que no pienses que soy un pervertido, pero prometí que guardaría el secreto, 'ttebayo. No puedo faltar a mi palabra; ¡ese es mi camino del ninja! No necesito un libro caliente para entretenerme si ya te tengo aquí….- demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonaba su última frase y del doble sentido que podía atribuirle.

La cara de Hinata se encendió hasta llegar a límites insospechados y prontamente su cuerpo resbaló por los paneles de madera. Naruto reaccionó con fluidez y pudo sujetarla antes de que su cabeza rebotara estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Lentamente, y todavía un tanto mareada por el subidón de sangre, fue pestañeando, deleitándose con el dulce celeste iris del muchacho. Él le sonrió torcidamente a modo de disculpa, procediendo a acariciar su mejilla con la yema del pulgar, apenas rozándola.

-Mierda, eso realmente sonó feo.- se quejó. Sus ojos se ablandaron y reclamaron una compasión que no necesitaba ser requerida. –Discúlpame, Hinata. ¡Ah! ¡No sé por qué no se me dan las palabras, 'ttebayo! Te prometo que no quise decir nada sucio de ti. Te quiero mucho como para eso.

El corazón de la aludida se hinchó por la felicidad. Si bien Naruto era cariñoso, adoraba escucharlo decir palabras tan simples, pero a la vez significativas. Desplazó su mano a la mejilla del muchacho y ahí la mantuvo. Le sonrió modestamente y él se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz, por lo que soltó una risilla nerviosa.

-No tienes que disculparte, Naruto-kun. Es solo que me impresionó que algo como eso pudiera hacerse.- admitió, coloreándosele nuevamente los pómulos.

Naruto sonrió, esta vez con una palpable malicia. -¿No quieres intentarlo, 'ttebayo? Dicen que la práctica hace al maestro- preguntó, en lo que se supone debía ser un tono seductor.

-¡N…Naruto-kun!- Hinata quiso reprenderle por aquella insinuación tan poco decorosa, no obstante, era demasiado tarde… ya se había echado a reír con ganas debido a lo ridículo de la situación.

¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente quiero pedir disculpas por el retraso. Costó, pero mi word vuelve a dignarme con su compañía y buen funcionamiento. Espero que, si bien este capítulo fue más bien NaruHina –ya saben, con toda la especulación de la nueva película no podía dejarlos ajenos; además, puede que ambos jueguen un rol fundamental en lo que vaya a pasar entre los miembros restantes del equipo siete (?)-, hayan disfrutado leyéndolo, como yo lo hice al escribirlo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, su apoyo y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto! Me hacen muy feliz :') Besos, Manzana.


End file.
